Conventional apparati for sputtering material onto a sample are built from individual components of large size which may include a transformer, a vacuum pump and a gas supply. Typically, the gas supply and the vacuum pump are connected to a bottom end of a vacuum chamber. Typically, such apparati require many manual steps by an operator for executing a sputtering process.